True Love
by Future Forensic
Summary: how they discovered true love Ducaine DONT OWN ANYTHING


Truly

CSI MIAMI

Calleigh Duquesne and Horatio Caine

Romance

"Hey!" Horatio called to Calleigh as he ran to catch up to her before she got into her car

"Yeah?" she answered feeling her heart flutter seeing him run.

"Hey are you ok?" "I know you had a rough day today." He asked

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**CALLEIGH SAT IN HER HUMMER HAVING JUST PULLED INTO THE SCENE OF THE CRIME; HER FATHER'S HOUSE. 'CALLEIGH?' HORATIO SAID "CALLEIGH I DON'T THINK YOU SHOULD GO IN THERE." "HOW ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO DO MY JOB H? "CALLEIGH TRUST ME DON'T GO IN THERE." "I'M GOING IN THERE HORATIO" "CALLEIGH" HE SAID IN WARNING AS SHE WALKED THROUGH THE DOOR; HORATIO RUNNING IN RIGHT BEHIND HER. "OH MY GOSH!" CALLEIGH GASPED SHE LOOKED DOWN AT THE BODY OF HER FATHER WHO HAD BEEN SHOT TWICE IN THE HEAD AND ABOUT TWENTY OTHER TIMES OVER THE REST OF HIS BODY. SHE STARTED SOBBING AND HORATIO PUT A HAND ON HER SHOULDER. SHE TURNED INTO HIS CHEST AND SOBBED HARD UNTIL SHE COULDN'T ANYMORE. HE HELD HER TILL THE END OF HER BREAK DOWN AND UNTIL SHE LET GO OF HIM.**_

"I'll be fine." She replied "…but thanks for your concern.

"Calleigh, are you sure?" "Do you want me to give you a ride home?"

"Um… yeah sure I'd like that."

"Good, this way I won't have to worry about you all night."

"There's no reason to worry, H."

"Maybe not but I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

She shifted uncomfortably and pulled on her sleeves subconsciously. "I'll be fine H.

"I know but… I love you too much to see you hurt."

'HE LOVES ME?'she thought to herself.

"Calleigh?" "I'm sorry; I should not have said that."

"It's ok H. do you want to come in for a little while?" she asked realizing they were already to her house.

"Yeah sure, I'd love to." He replied smiling

They both got out of the hummer and walked up the stairs to her condo.

Once they got through the door Calleigh turned to Horatio and said "you can take your shoes off if you want to" and slipped hers off.

"Ok" he said and took his off as well.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"That's not necessary."

"No really, I was going to order some pizza if you want to join me."

"Uh yeah sure."

"Ok what kind do you like?"

"Oh anything's fine with me."

"Ok how about just cheese then.

"That sounds great."

"Ok"

After they ate and cleaned up after dinner they decided to watch a movie, horatio let Calleigh pick so she chose the only chick flick/comedy she had… and surprisingly it had no guns, it was _Momma Mia._ They talked through almost all of it up till the end.

"Horatio?"

"Yes Calleigh?"

"I realized I never got around to thanking you today."

"Thanking me for what?"

"Holding me and comforting me this morning."

"It's no big deal, you need someone and I was closest.

"Well thank you." She said and started to kiss his cheek but at the last minute changed her mind and kissed him full on the lips.

He instantly kissed her back softly, but it quickly escalated to a hard passionate kiss full of spark. She was surprised when he ran his tongue against her lower lip causing her to moan and quickly allow him access and their tongues to battle for dominance, ending in his victory in pinning her tongue to the roof of her mouth then to stroke it with the tip of his. Next he explored her mouth with his tongue and her body with his hands and caused more moans to escape each passionate participant. Next thing either of them knew Calleigh was straddling his thighs with a hand on his chest and one wrapped around his neck and tangled in his hair and his one of his hands on the base of her neck in her hair and the other just above her butt. They only broke apart after the need for oxygen became too much. She started trailing soft butterfly kisses down his jaw to his ear and nibbled on the lobe causing him to moan loudly.

"Calleigh if we don't stop this now I don't think I will be able to at all."

"Do you wanna stop?" she asked between kisses.

"No, but I don't want you to do something you will regret in the morning."

"I won't, it's not possible." "I love you."

"I love you to Calleigh."

She kissed him softly on the lips.

In the end they didn't do anything for another ten months, on their honeymoon. She was finally Calleigh Duquesne Caine, and she loved it like no one's business.

A/N

LIKE? HATE?

PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK (CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIME WELCOME!) Thanks


End file.
